For the Zutarians at Heart
by Alina Alone
Summary: Just a little drabble that came into mind...ZUTARA. THIS IS A FLUFF!


**Hey everyone!!! Well, I just can't resist the urge to write Zutara's! Especially songfic one's. So this is a story I'd like to call, "Conversations with Mr. A" the song is by one of my brothers' students, so I don't think you guys have ever heard it before. It just reminded me a lot of Zuko, so here goes nothing!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Jordon Ree's song "Conversations with Mr. A" **

**(A.N: This takes place in the Finale. Around the time they have already met up with Iroh) **

"Music night is tonight!" Katara chirped. "Aren't you excited?"

"Not as much as Uncle." Zuko replied. "This is the first time I'm actually going to be playing the sungi horn." Katara forced herself to suppress a laugh from escaping her lips, but couldn't resist the smile that was forming.

"Well, it sounds like fun!"

"Sure, I guess."

"Come on, you know you like it!"

"Not since my mom left. That was the last time I've ever played music." They sat in silence after that "cheery" comment. It really wasn't because it was awkward or anything; no, this silence was caused by understanding a bit too well. Suddenly, Katara jolted up, mentally stating 'Aha!'

"Zuko, what's your mother's full name?" Katara asked casually. Zuko, shocked and quite baffled, just started at her. "Why?"

"Just curious…" Katara gave him her best innocent looking grin. Obviously not convinced, Zuko continued to stare while raising his brow for good measure. Finally, Katara caved. "OK! Fine! Just stop with the staring!" Zuko chuckled in his odd victory. "I want…" Katara was already blushing with embarrassment. "I want to give you something tonight at music night."

Zuko smiled. "Ursa Dorothy Artemisia."

Katara wrapped herself around Zuko in a hug, and then ran off; still in sight when she yelled back, "Thanks Zuko!!"

At Music Night...

Zuko was a bit nervous. Not just because Iroh was singing "The Girls of Ba Sing Se" (and very off key), but the fact that Katara was next. As Iroh finished his last note, the Gaang applauded. Now for the moment he'd been waiting for…

Katara picked up a guitar nearby and started tuning it. When she was ready, she gave Zuko a little smile while strumming a lively tune, as she began to sing:

Maybe one day I'll have a conversation with Mr. A

All about her and how he played a plan to get a lady

We'll just waste time over a nice glass of Strawberry wine & we'll

Share a view of the stars by the light of the moon

He'll tell me about his nights at sea and

How he took a boat with his friends and enemies

And how he wrote a letter to his dear Dorothy, He said:

To My Dearest Dorothy,

My skies have been gray since the day that you left me

Real Love is something I'd like to find before I die

So maybe I can be your bird, Flying' high above your world

Give me a chance on a romance that I need

Oh, poor boy at sea

And ever since I've read that letter, my reflection has never been the same

Since I looked in the mirror yesterday

Conversations with Mr. A

Mr. A, please don't leave me.

Everyone was clapping vigorously, except for Zuko. He had a suddenly gotten an urge to play the sungi horn and was preparing himself by making sure he remembered the notes and that the horn was in perfect condition. Thanks to certain someone.

Later that night...

"Goodnight, Prince Zuko. You played marvelously this evening." Iroh yawned. Zuko just murmured a soft good night before hugging him. Zuko was heading for his tent, until he heard a guitar playing in the distance.

Katara sat there on a hill not too far from camp, playing her song she had written, while she gazed upon the glittering stars above her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" came a teasing voice. She smiled as she turned and looked up to see her Mr. A, Zuko, who was now sitting right beside her.

"Did you like it?" Katara's voice was softer than usual, in fear of what he would say.

"I did. I really did." Zuko reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Thank you," he whispered. Katara leaned into his touch then raised her hand to place upon his own. Zuko leaned forward until his lips brushed against hers. Katara gave into the kiss, and felt her stomach being consumed by butterflies. When the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, the kiss was broken, but the feeling was not. Zuko's fingers intertwined with Katara's. As they held each other close, they began to talk of their homelands and what they would do when they returned. Katara smiled as he talked about a garden that he would love her to visit with him, where turtle-ducklings swam happily and a certain flower that was there. And he was positive that that Gong-Ji flower was just waiting there for them, waiting so it could bloom.

_Author's Note:_

_Ok, I know, I know…you all are like, "Alina…I'm drowning in fluff", but I swear my fingers have a mind of their own!!! If anyone is confused, like I think you guys are going to be, here is a clear up:_

_Zuko doesn't want to play music because it reminds him too much of his mother._

_If you do not know what the heck the Gong-Ji flower symbolizes or has anything to do with anything…please go read the first chapter of my story: Forbidden Love, Revealed…and the second…and all of them =)_

_Katara used Zuko's mom's maiden name because she didn't want it to be given a way, just something special for her and Zuko._

_The song is not intended to be a love song between Zuko and his mom; it's how he must have felt while he was away from her._

_Well, I hope you liked it! Feel free to review! Zutara FOREVER!!!!_


End file.
